The Weresheep Anniversary Dance
by LegendaryWeresheep
Summary: Once every year, a party is thrown in celebration of the day when Weresheep 1st came into being. The 1st saved the world from the Dark Ages long past, and now everyone is invited. Unfortunatly, Eggman was not. And he decides to crash the Dance...various p


Well, did you ever want to know what the hell went on at the Weresheep Anniversary party? What it's about? I'll tell you. 1000 years ago, during the time of the great Dark Ages, one human came from the ashes. He arose and, with a homemade magic spell, became Weresheep The 1st. Since then, on July 12, it is celebrated, as Weresheep The 1st. did many good things and passed down the family duty through his bloodline. The duty was to guard the almighty stone that caused the Dark Ages: The King Stone. Also, coincidently, July 12 happens to be my birthday, so everyone brings a present, too. I make the cake for everyone. The party? At the Moon base of course. But before the Heroes came, they had to prepare.

Chuck Norris: "I don't need a spaceship. I can fly there on my own." flys off

Anth: "That's cool. Let's take the safe route, guys."

Scratch & Grounder: "Ok!"

Anth: "So tell me. Do I look sweet in this tux or what?"

Scratch: "It's good. But check out my tie! It has polka dots!"

Grounder: "Neat, but look what I've got: a pair of cuffs and a plain black bowtie!"

Anth & Scratch: "Woooaaahhhhh."

The Sonic Team boarded The Blue Typhoon. Anth and the rest of Team Necro decided to come along in the spaceship as well.

Anth: "Alright. If there's a party, everyone has to go with someone. You know...like a date."

There was some quiet chattering after Anth said those last few words.

Anth: "Settle down, settle down. Now...everyone, pair up riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...now."

With that, they started to pair up. PAY ATTENTION HERE, PEOPLE! Tails and Cosmo instantly (yet nervously, while blushing) slowly moved closer to eachother and held hands. Tails was wearing a glittery tuxedo, while Cosmo, well, I suppose it's a longer dress. Sonic could already see that look in Amy's eyes; she was going to go for him. However Sonic, wearing his tux, wanted to be with Blaze. The cat just stood there, not really looking at anything. Her own purple dress wasn't too long, reaching only to her ankles. Amy was just wearing a long pink dress, obviously.

Amy: "Soooooooooonic!"

Sonic: Gulp!

Scratch: "Hey Amy! Come on, let's go together!"

Amy: "But...but...SONIC!"

Scratch: "He'll get a date, don't worry."

Sonic: "Saved by the rooster."

Blaze: Bored exhale "Sonic...would you..."

Sonic: "Uh, sure. Go to the dance with you? Ok. T-that's fine."

The white bat Rouge secretly, SECRETLY closed in on Shadow in her black dress. Or is it dark purple? I can never tell. The Shad was only wearing cuffs along with his usual gloves.

Rouge: "Ahem."

Shadow: "What?"

Rouge elbowed him.

Shadow: Another bored exhale "Fine." reluctantly takes her hand

Rouge: "Aw, I knew it, Shadow."

Cream: "Hmmm...who will date me? Oh! I know!"

She walked around for who she was looking for.

Espio: "Well, I guess that means we need to find dates, guys."

Charmy: "Ewwww...no thanks. Girls are gross."

Vector: "Now where'd Vanilla get off to?"

The two pretty much ditched Espio, only in his black bowtie, cuffs, and collar. Cream wasn't going to go for him, but when she saw him all alone, she ran up to him.

Cream: "Mr. Espio, why are you here all by yourself? Do you have anyone to go to the dance with?"

Espio: "Well, no. I don't. But I don't really think that-"

Cream: "Oh but you must! I'll go with you! C'mon!" grabs Espio's hand

Espio: "I guess it can't be too bad. Ok."

Where's Knux, you ask? He's just sitting at the core of The Blue Typhoon. He just guarded it...alone. He didn't have anyone to date, so that kinda sucks. But wait...

Tikal: "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be with the others?"

Knux: "There's one problem with that."

Tikal: "Hm?"

Knux: "I don't have a date!"

Tikal: "That is a problem."

Chaos: Hand gestures

Tikal: "What's that?"

Chaos: More hand gestures

Tikal: "Oh, I see. Knuckles, will you go with me?"

Knux: "Wha-what? You-you mean? Wait, who will guard the Master Emerald?"

Tikal: "I think that's taken care of..."

Just then a buff man dressed in black came in.

Bouncer: "Da boss has hired me ta do dat. You can leave at ya plesha."

Knux: "But, but, who'll go with Chaos?"

Chaos scratched his head.

Tikal: "Oh my..."

Knux: "It's alright. Just go. I'll just go by myself."

Chaos walked closer and began making gestures that I think would mean that Chaos would go alone and Knux could go with Tikal. But then Amy ran in.

Amy: "Forget it. I'm NOT going with that rooster robot!"

Knux: "Amy! What are you doing here?"

Amy: "That ridiculous rooster-bot is annoying, and I'm not the least bit interested in him. I barely managed to escape from him."

Tikal: "Amy, we have a problem."

Amy: "You bet you do. I can already see it; Knuckles doesn't have a date. I'll go with you, but only so that I can try to win back my Sonikku."

Knux: "Uh, ok! Hold on...we don't have the formal wear..."

Chaos: Hand gestures

Tikal: "Oh, I see."

Knux: "What's he saying?"

The liquid creature reached into the Master Emerald and pulled out a suit for Knuckles, a dress for Tikal, and a suit for him as well as a can of spray-on adhesive (to use on his formal wear so it doesn't slip off).

Amy: "That's convenient."

Knux: "Let's get going."

Later...

Bouncer: "Ok, dis is what da boss Weresheep ordered: Hand me ya invitation and you may pass safely."

Everyone handed the Bouncer their invitation.

Bouncer: "Ok. Everything checks out. Go ahead in."

Anth: "I wonder what the place is going to look like..."

Later again...not too much later though...

Weresheep (that's me; I'm SO cool!): "Welcome, friends! This day celebrates the very day that my ancestor, Weresheep the 1st, came into life and crusaded to end the Dark Ages. I shall reveal my true purpose in life, as will my next heir, then his next, then his next. Well we'll not always be 'Weresheep'. We will be known only as the guardians...Guardians of this great origin of power."

A massive metal door opened that revealed the mighty King Stone: a source of power that which rivals the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. The magnificent emerald was large and shaped like the Master Emerald, but it never stayed the same color for very long. It would periodically change to another color.

Weresheep: "But who am I kidding? Let's get this started, shall we?"

I reached into my lab coat and pulled out a CD. I popped the CD into a massive boombox.

Weresheep: "Oh crap..."

It malfunctioned.

Weresheep: "Well, this isn't good..."

Anth: "Well guys, we are the only ones without dates, so let's make some music!" takes out an entire DJ set

Scratch: "And turn the dance into a competition!" takes out a bass guitar

Grounder: "But first, free style!" takes out drums, elec. piano, and microphones

Weresheep: "I call lead guitar!" takes lead "Alright guys. 3...2...1..."

Wake me up when September ends!

The Kitsune nervously looked at his date. Everyone else was dancing with their date. After mustering enough courage...

Tails: Blushing "Um, C-Cosmo?"

Cosmo: "Yes? What is it?"

Tails: "W-w-will you d-d-d-dance with m-m-me?"

Cosmo: Smiling "Of course. But Tails, why were you so hesitant to ask before?"

Tails: "Um, well, it's just that I uh, well...I'm a little nervous."

Cosmo: Taking Tails' hands "I'm a little nervous, too. But everything will be ok. Here."

Tails: "Huh?"

Cosmo: "Don't you know how to dance?"

Tails: "Um, well no. I thought about learning, but I never considered that I would ever have to...dance with a girl before."

Cosmo: "You don't know how? Don't worry; I'll show you how. First you take this hand," she held Tails' left hand and put it around her waist "Hold it there. Now take this hand," This time she took Tails' right hand and held it in her left hand; she placed her right hand on Tails' left arm "and there we go. Now you've got it."

Tails: "Hey, I'm actually dancing!"

Cosmo: "See? You're doing fine."

Tails' best friend leaned over from dancing with the seemingly reluctant Blaze.

Sonic: "You're doing great, buddy."

Blaze: Exhale

Sonic: Leaning back to face Blaze "Oh come on. You can't tell me that you don't like this."

Blaze: "No. I do like dancing with you, Sonic. Really. But...it's just..."

Sonic: "Something on your mind?"

Blaze: "It's just...It kinda reminds me of my world..."

Sonic: "Don't you wanna go back?"

Blaze: "Well, no. I didn't have anyone waiting for me there."

Sonic: "You...don't have ANY friends there at all?"

Blaze: "No. I used to, though. When I was a little girl, I had friends. But as time passed, I eventually had to guard the Sol emeralds...my teacher told me not to trust anyone but myself and well...you know the rest."

Sonic: "Hm. No worries."

Blaze: "What do you mean 'no worries'?"

Sonic: "What I mean is, you don't have friends there now, but when you're ready, we'll go back to your world and show everyone there that Blaze is back and she has friends."

Blaze: "You think so?"

Sonic: "Sure. But we've still got a long way to go. C'mon, the next song is starting!"

They continued dancing. Though from this distance, I noticed that they held eachother a little closer.

Don't wanna be an American Idiot!

Shadow: "'American Idiot' is right. Play a different song and quit being like the guys from Greenday! Right, Rouge?...Rouge?"

Rouge: "Don't wanna be an American Idiot! Bum bada, bum bada da! What's that, Shadow?"

Shadow: "Nevermind."

Cream: "You really know how to dance, Mr. Espio!"

Espio: I swear. Dancing with this bunny is like playing in the park...with a two year old girl.

Wave: "Alright! Time to crash this party!"

The pesky swallow busted through the side door. What she didn't realize was that she was on stage. Also, the next song was coming up.

Anth: "Who are you? Who are you? Who are you?" poking Wave

Weresheep: "Hey Wave, it's your turn!" slides her a microphone

Wave: "Wha?"

Scratch: "Here. Use this spare dress and start singing and dancing."

The rooster instantly tore of her clothes, VERY BRIEFLY exposing her tights, and replaced her normal clothes with a spare dress of a slightly darker purple dress.

Weresheep: "Go ahead!"

Wave: "Alright, alright."

When you walk away, you won't hear me say, pleeeeeease, oh baaaby, don't go. Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight.

Vector: "She knows how to sing."

Charmy: "Girls are gross."

Vanilla: "Vector, can you please stop stepping on my feet?"

Vector: "Oh, right."

Tikal: "At least I don't have to worry about you stepping on my toes. It won't hurt because you would slide right off."

Fun Fact: That's not Chaos' brain in his head; it's his heart. It only looks like a brain. Though in some other countries, it's a brain.

Chaos: Heart beats a little faster in affection

Outside in the main lobby...Eggman's gang was once again up to no good.

Eggman: "Coming through."

Bouncer: "Woah, I don't see you on da list. Lemme see your invite."

Eggman: "I don't need some stupid invite! Guerra Hard, crush this guy!"

Guerra Hard: "Grrrrrr!"

Sigma: "Give up now, meat bag. The only chance you'd have at beating Guerra Hard is if you were-"

The Bouncer ripped off his mask and shirt.

Croix: "Sylvestor Stallone!"

Sylvestor: "Bring it on, rookies."

Eggman: "Crap..."

The bad guys got their shiny asses handed to them. The Italian Stallion clobbered and destroyed Guerra Hard. Eggman, never one to be outdone, started to come up with a plan.

Eggman: "Oh, I'll get in alright. Oh ho! I have an idea..."

Jeez, does Eggman have to ruin everything? Back at the dance...

Weresheep: "Thank you, everyone. Now it's time for the competition! First up, it's...what the hell? Am I reading this right? Oh well. First up is Murry the Murloc!"

Murry: "Glargh!"

Amy: "Go Murry!"

The little murloc hopped up on top of a stool and began. He played bass guitar.

It Doesn't Matter, now what happens

I will never give up the fight!

As long as the voice inside, drives me to do the right,

It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right!

Anth: So...what're you supposed to be, anyway?"

Wave: "I'm a swallow, now what the hell are you supposed to be? A renegade baggage handler?"

Anth: "Real funny. But what do you mean by swallow? African, or European?"

Wave: "I've been asking myself that question for over 3 years."

Anth: "Anyway, to answer your question, I'm not a baggage handler, but a zombie. See?" Removes head

Wave: "Holy s!"

Von Dyke (did you miss him?): "Oh sorry that I'm late everyone. That blasted engine of mine was acting like such a fuss. I do say, this place is splendid!"

Tails: "Hi Professor! Where have you been?"

Von Dyke: "Greetings, Master Tails. Oh my, who is that you are dancing with?"

Tails: "Oh, her? She's, uh, my...date."

Cosmo: "Hello. My name is Cosmo. It's nice to meet you."

Von Dyke: Bows "Yes, quite. I am Professor Arthur Von Dyke. Pleased to meet you, milady."

Tails: "Where were you a while ago, Professor? Didn't you know that Earth was under attack by black dragons the other day?

Von Dyke: "Yes, indeed I was. However, I was caught up in a situation that I needed to attend to first. My apologies."

Tails: "No. That's alright."

Weresheep: "Ok, thank you Murry. Now, next we have..."

Before I could finish, an army of Silver Sonics and Mecha Sonics entered and started to attack.

Weresheep: "What the-? Stallone, I told you not to let uninvited guests!"

Sylvestor: "Sorry. They're all Sonic, so I have to let 'em in!"

Weresheep: "$&#!"

Tails: "Cosmo, you have to get out of here."

Cosmo: "Ok. Please be careful, Tails."

Tails: "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

She nodded to Tails and headed to look for a safer place.

Anth: "Bring it on!"

Knux: "These things again?"

Chaos: Hand gestures

Tikal: "If you say so. Cream, Cosmo, Amy, Wave! Quickly! Over here!"

The named people ran to her.

Cream: "Yes? What is wrong, Tikal?"

Then Chaos expanded his body and they were all trapped inside his body.

Amy: Glurrrghh!

Tikal: "Breath, everyone. You can still breath in here."

Cosmo: "It's pretty cold in here, but the water is refreshing."

Cream: "But, where's Blaze?"

Wave: "Fighting."

Cream: "No, she isn't there either."

Wave: "That's a start...where the heck is she?"

Amy: "I can't see my little Sonikku! Where's he?"

Chaos: Making the "this can't end well" look

Tails: "Anth! Ack!" barely ducked a missle "Where's Sonic?"

Anth: "I don't" zombie claws cuts a fake in half "know. I'll go look for him."

The zombie ran out. He looked everywhere around the main lobby. There was one last place--the broom closet. When he passed it, Anth thought he heard something. He swung open the door and--

Warning! This part is kinda not for children younger then the age of 12. If you're old enough, go ahead. I'm not feeling sensible right now, and am going to describe this next part with some detail.

Sylvestor: "We mean it."

Anth made a discovery he wish he didn't make; Sonic and Blaze were making sweet love in the closet. When I mean sweet, I mean SWEET! As in, very passionate kissing! Their tongues were touching and stuff. Sonic's tux was unbuttoned and Blaze's dress was undone, revealing her bra. Their bodies were in contact.

Anth: "GOOD GOD! SONIC, YOUR FLY'S UNDONE! BLAZE, PUT YOUR DRESS BACK ON!"

They seemed to just now notice him.

Sonic: Blushing madly "Um, Anth, uh, it's n-not what you think!"

Blaze: "We were just uh...you say any word of this and I'll-"

Anth: "Not a wise decision. Remember Amy? Seeing you two do...THAT...was punishment enough."

Sonic: Redoing his buttons "Uh heh heh, yeah..."

Blaze: "R-right..." pulls dress back up from her hips

Anth: "You'd better thank your lucky stars Amy didn't see you. Anyway, here's what's going on; Eggman's false Sonic army has just gotten in somehow and now we're fighting them! Quit kissing your girlfriend there and get going!"

Blaze: "Grrrrr!"

Anth: "What?"

The Cat lit Anth on fire.

Anth: "God dammit! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" runs around on fire

Sonic: "Let's go."

Blaze: "Right behind you."

They sped off.

Anth: "Hey! Wait for me! Auuuuugghhhhh!"

Comical fighting started to...well, start.

I caught a punch aimed at me and slugged the robot back, blowing its head off. A mecha Sonic charged at me, but I grabbed and threw it 20 feet across the room and it broke the glass that guarded some expensive looking China.

Weresheep: "Eggman's paying for those."

Anth ran through the room of combatants, still on fire.

Anth: "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

The fire was put out by Shadow and a bucket of water.

Shadow: "Quit playing around and get back to fighting!"

Anth: "Okie dokie."

The zombie looked around and grabbed a chair. He used the chair and slammed it onto a Silver Sonic that was about to attack Shadow from behind and the chair broke.

Shadow & Anth: Thumb up

Scratch beat down a robot with a wooden board (so you're asking me where all of this wood and stuff is coming from? This is a BALLROOM!). Two robots riding horses came with a net and caught the rooster. Grounder aimed a pitchfork and threw it and impaled one of the robots to free Scratch.

Rouge: "Now where's that King Stone?" sneaking around "Ah ha! Here it is!"

She found her way into the King Stone Chamber...only to find Eggman stealing it!

Rouge: "Doctor!"

Eggman: "If it isn't bat girl! If you don't mind, I'll just be taking this King Stone."

Rouge: "Give me my emerald, Doctor!"

Weresheep: "You mean MY emerald, bitch!"

Rouge: "What the? How did you get here?"

Weresheep: "I knew you would come sneaking around here so I followed you."

Eggman: "Well then, I guess it's time to say goodbye to your precious emerald, Weresheep!"

Weresheep: "Oh no you don't!"

I grabbed a grenade and imbued it with power. As Eggman was escaping, I threw it at the King Stone, shattering it.

Rouge: "Ahhhhh! You idiot! What the Hell did you do to my emerald?"

Weresheep: "Excuse me? That happens to be MY emerald."

Rouge: "I didn't see your name on it."

Weresheep: "My name WAS on it. Didn't you notice the rune around the King Stone that read an ancient text on it? It read 'Weresheep' on it!"

Rouge: "Touche'..."

The King Stone's 7 shards, the Ancient Stones, scattered across the galaxy. Two stones stayed on the moon base; one stone, the Were Stone, landed next to me. The other shard, the Egg Stone, landed in Eggman's pod.

Eggman: "You'll pay for this!" escapes

Weresheep: "Oh, someone will pay...YOU OWE ME 11,000 DOLLARS FOR THAT BROKEN CHINA!"

Eggman: "I'll send it in the mail!"

Weresheep: "C.O.D.?"

Eggman: "That would be nice. I'm kinda on a budget right now!"

Weresheep: "You're now out of shouting distance!"

Eggman: "What?"

Weresheep: "Exactly!"

Rouge: "What now, owner of the King Stone?"

Weresheep: "We finish this fight...then another adventure begins."

The fighting was done after a few more mintues.

Anth: "That was fun."

Weresheep: "Well...I guess with the King Stone shattered, it's up to me to get them back."

Sonic: "It caused the Dark Ages, right? Then why put it back together?"

Weresheep: "It caused the Dark Ages BECAUSE it was shattered! Each shard, which are called Ancient Stones, were each held by a Warlord at the time. My ancestor had the Were Stone; this stone grants the one who taps it's power will be able to transform into the beast known as the Weresheep. Kinda like a Werewolf, only it's a sheep."

Knux: "So that's where you got your name..."

Sonic: "So...I guess that means since it's our fault that it broke..."

Rouge: "Hey! HE broke it!"

Weresheep: "Better then him getting the entire King Stone. It's just as powerful as the Master Emerald."

Anth: "First let's uh, fix this place."

Chuck Norris: "There's no need. I'll take care of this."

Chuck Norris cleaned up the entire ballroom, as well as everything else, in an instant.

Shadow: "Show off."

Chuck Norris: "I have some things to take care off. See you later. Up up, and away!" flys away

Grounder: "Wait! We forgot to ask you for your autograph again!"

Scratch: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Amy: "Sonic, what were you and Blaze doing?"

Weresheep: "It's best that you come with me..."

I told her about Sonic's little "affair" with Blaze. I'd rather wear Ben Stein's skin-tight speedo as a ski mask in a public area then do this, but I did it anyway. Ohhhhhhh crap. A while past and everyone went home.

One day later...

Sonic was running around town, feeling the wind as he ran. He was followed by Tails and Cosmo in the X Tornado. Knux was with Sonic too, as he was after Rouge (she made another attempt at the Master Emerald). Everyone who was at the dance was at the town central area basically. The sun was all of a sudden blotted out.

Sonic: "What's that?"

Tails: "That's strange; there wasn't supposed to be another solar eclipse for 11 more years."'

Cosmo: "Could it be another one of Eggman's ships?"

Tails: "No, it's not Eggman's...it looks like...a bus?"

Knux: "What? A floating bus? You're kidding me?"

Tails: "It has some sort of strange floating device keeping it in the air. There! It's touching down in the square!"

A few minutes later, the hovering bus landed. It had the Weresheep symbol on it. It was a cobalt blue color, with a few streaks of green every here or there. The bus was a LOT bigger then they all thought. It was a capitol ship! The bus-like door opened, revealing Anth as he walked out.

Anth: "Heya, guys!"

Sonic: "Sweet! What is this thing?"

Anth: "This is Were Corp's latest spaceship; The Dragoon!"

Tails: Landing the X Tornado

Weresheep: Stepping out "I built this so we can go get the Ancient Stones together as a team! Not just us, but also the others as well!"

Jet: "Not likely."

Weresheep: "Oh yes 'likely'!"

I am so smart, I caught all three of the Babylon Rogues, Jet, Wave, and even Storm, as they tried to pass me.

Weresheep: "Aww come on. It'll be fun! We'll be going to lots of planets! Lots of places to steal from, I promise!"

Wave: "Ok, we're in!"

Jet: "Wave! How can you just volunteer us like that?"

Storm: "Try to drop it, Boss. She's a women; it's either her way or the highway."

Jet: "Ugghhh...ok fine, we're in. I guess things won't be too bad."

Weresheep: "That's the spirit!"

Von Dyke: "I say, that is a splendid ship, Master Weresheep. Don't you think so, Sharp-Tail?"

Sharp-Tail (I bet you missed him, too.): "I guess. It'll be like old times, like with Dr. Richard."

Von Dyke: "Ah yes, two old chaps like us, traveling the universe again."

Sharp-Tail: "Uh, correction. I may have lived over 100 years, but for my species, the Kitsune-bito, I'm only about 18 in human's age."

Von Dyke: "Quite. Let's go, shall we?"

Sharp-Tail: Nods

The Chaotix, Shad and Rouge, Cream and Cheese, and everyone else got in the bus (let's just call it a bus, ok?).

Inside the massive ship was pretty much what you would expect; it was like the inside of a bus, save for the fact they had to go up a flight of stairs and corridors to get to the main seating arrangement.

Weresheep: "Ok, it goes like this; two to a room in this place (the rooms are in a different part of The Dragoon), the very same two to a seat. This place has everything; warp drive, kitchen, the works. Now, pick a seat, I'll drive."

I'll provide a seating chart at the end here. Sonic sat with Blaze, which annoyed Amy, but she got to sit with Murry. Shad and Rouge sat near, perhaps scheming something. Jet sat with Wave, not with much enthusiasm. Storm and Knux actually sat together, ready to arm wrestle when they get the chance. Tails sat with Cosmo, quite obviously. Vector sat next to the ever annoying Charmy, who claimed "Girls are gross". They ditched Espio with Cream again, but I guess that the reptile wasn't too concerned about that. Vanilla was lucky; she got to sit with CHUCK NORRIS! The reason? Who doesn't want to sit with Chuck Norris? Scratch & Grounder sat next to eachother, the robot brothers they are. Tikal was with Chaos, keeping a watch on the Master Emerald from afar. Anth sat with Von Dyke, because Sharp-Tail wanted to be a loner and sit alone. As for me...I drove.

Weresheep: "Everyone situated?"

Sonic: "This'll be just like in the Blue Typhoon."

Tails: "We're going back to space."

Anth: "Anth to lab, can you hear me? C.T.P., Ryan, Stalker, you're your own bosses now. Take care of Earth, 'k? 'K."

Weresheep: "Alright, galaxy; here we come!"

Seating Chart (Let's hope it comes out right on FAC):

Driver-Weresheep

Blaze-SonicTails-Cosmo

Murry-AmyJet-Wave

Shadow-RougeCream-Espio

Vector-CharmyTikal-Chaos

Vanilla-Chuck NorrisScratch-Grounder

Storm-KnuxAnth-Von Dyke

Sharp-Tail (the loner)

Meanwhile, Eggman's gang inside the Egg Cruiser was figuring out what the Egg Stone did.

Eggman: "Come on you piece of junk; show us your power!"

Nothing.

Croix: "Allow me, Master Robotnik."

BAM! LIGHT!

When the light receded, there were TWO Eggmans in the room. One was the normal Eggman, while the other was none other then Eggman Nega!

Eggman: "Negative me!"

Eggman Nega: "Positive me!"

Sigma: "Now this doesn't make much sense; it was mentioned that Eggman Nega was killed in Blaze's world!"

Sentinal: "Hmmm...It could be possible that the Egg Stone is supposed to split the user into his positive and negative side...kinda like yin and yang, with Eggman being yin and Eggman Nega being yang."

Eggman: "Hmph! Very well then. Sentinal..."

Eggman Nega: "Research what the other stones are capable of!"

Sentinal: "My pleasure, Doctors. Sigma, our next stop is that abandoned looking world over there!"

Sigma: "I don't have to be told twice."

Bokkun: "Back in space...this place makes me dizzy!"

Decoe: "Aren't we supposed to be scrapped?"

Bocoe: "We haven't expired yet!"

Don't worry; you aren't scrapped for a LONG while. Years actually.

Decoe & Bocoe: "Hooray!"

THE END!


End file.
